Generation VII
by 087-B
Summary: In the remote Valmio region, a new trainer is assigned what is called a 'special' Pokemon. The assigned trainer has to take care of the Pokemon. The trainer goes out on a journey, but along the way, the trainer is hunted by an 'evil' corporation who want him for reasons he doesn't know about. Of course, the trainer and his Pokemon will be fine...right? (Will get cover image soon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Huh…never thought I would write a none-crossover based Pokemon story…well, another one anyway. Personally, if I were to make a Pokemon game, this is what my take on it would be…in story format, considering I'm not much of a programmer.**

**This story is meant to be surprising and suspenseful, yet it still will feel like a regular Pokemon game told as a story. It features all new characters, a brand new region, and a plot that is…different from the normal things you'd expect from Pokemon. There will be death in this story, I can tell you that, as well as some new Mega Evolutions. Also, this story takes place roughly 10 years after the events of Pokemon X and Y. But enough of my rambling, its time to begin…**

**Oh, and also, whenever you see this: ':::::', that means that the story is either switching to a different perspective or a different time/area. It's like a time skip, I guess.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 1: The Valmio Region_

The Valmio region is a remote region made up of a large island out in the middle of the ocean. It is not, however, a tropical region. The region itself has a total of eight gyms scattered about it, all with gym leaders who were well known before they're time as leaders. The region is roughly 2,600 years old, and it began as a small island. Over the course of time, the island expanded, and after a while, the Valmio region became what it is today. In the south-most part of the region is a small town known as Aries Town. It is a natural starting point for trainers in the Valmio region, but not every trainer gets a choice of a fire, water, or grass type Pokemon. Some trainers are assigned with a certain Pokemon, a 'special' Pokemon of sorts. Those trainers set out on a Pokemon journey not just to collect eight badges or take on the Valmio Pokemon League, but to take care of the Pokemon and make it feel stable in its natural habitat. These 'special' Pokemon act differently than how their normal species acts (for example: a Zangoose who fears a Seviper rather than wanting to fight it, or vice versa).

The story begins in Aries Town. It is a small town featuring an airport to allow trainers from all over the world to come to the Valmio region. Airports like these were featured in almost every city and town in Valmio. Aries Town also features a Pokemon Center, a Pokemon hospital where trainers can heal their Pokemon, as well as a Pokemon Mart, or a Pokemart, which is a shop that trainers can buy Pokeballs and other items from. The town's population roughly estimates to about 880 to 890 people. Aries Town is also notable for having the Valmio Boarding School, a place where trainers in the works may go to practice and hone their skills. This is the place where the story begins.

:::::

One of the best students at the Boarding School was Jake Harrison. His skills as a trainer were brilliant, though he had overstayed his welcome at the school. Trainers could be enrolled their at the age of five and the leave at the age of ten to start their journeys. Jake, however, never left, yet he never knew when to leave. He was 13-years old and could leave already and become a great trainer, but for some reason, his teachers wanted him to stay and continue learning…why was that? Was he too good for training and his teachers wanted to challenge him? Did his teachers like him too much to let him leave? His mother, who was almost never around at the school to visit her son, never came to take him out of the school, so why couldn't he leave? Nobody ever told him he could leave, and yet, even though he wanted to start a journey…Jake also didn't want to leave. His teachers have told him about his anxiety problems and how they fear he'll die from an anxiety attack on his journey. Jake tries to dismiss their worries, but he agrees with them on some occasions. He wondered what the rest of the Valmio region was like, however, as he never got to leave Aries town. Why? His favorite word by this point in his life. He constantly began his questions with 'why' and most of the time his questions were rejected or ignored. He wondered if he ever would leave Aries Town.

Jake sat in his dorm at a desk, writing down an essay on a sheet of paper. He would occasionally glance at a nearby open book, then continue writing. The page on the book featured a detailed depiction of Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, three legendary Pokemon native to the far away Johto region, as well as separate descriptions for each of the Pokemon. The picture of the Pokemon was printed very recently, and the descriptions of the Pokemon showcase more of the knowledge of the legendary Pokemon that wasn't known years before.

Jake donned a red unbuttoned plaid patterned button-up tee with a white long-sleeve undershirt underneath. He also wore beige jeans and black shoes. His hair was not short or long, rather in the middle, and was a brown color. It was also a little messy. His backpack was a one sleeve over-your-shoulder backpack. It was an olive-green color with a black Pokeball pattern on the back.

It was 9:03 PM, as told by his nearby alarm clock. Jake yawned and folded the page in his book before closing it. He slipped his essay into his backpack and hung it on the back of the chair. Then he trudged over to his bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep.

:::::

The next day was a normal one, as usual. Jake went to most of his classes and turned in his essay on the Johto legendary beasts, which he got an A- on. He walked down the hall when he noticed some of the his friends staring at something.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" He asked as he walked over. His friends didn't respond.

'_Oh no…don't tell me SHE is coming…'_

Jake looked down the hall towards the direction of his friends' gazes. He sighed when he saw what he thought was approaching. A tall girl with blonde hair was walking down the hall. She had on a silky white sunhat and a white top and skirt. She wore white heels and had a white purse with her in place of a backpack. She noticed Jake's friends fawning at her and approached.

"Hello boys." She said in a harmless yet seductive tone.

"H-Hi Shelby…" Jakes friends said.

"Go away Shelby." Jake said, rolling his eyes at his friends. Every boy in the school fawned over Shelby except Jake.

Shelby was the richest resident in Aries Town and was one of the richest people in the entire Valmio region. She was 16 years old and only continued going to the boarding school because her parents insisted that she got the absolute best education. She was also one to brag about her wealth, and she preferred people being jealous over her rather than not caring about it, which was exactly what Jake did. He didn't give a damn about her money. Shelby wasn't a mean person, but she definitely had a rivalry with Jake. She couldn't stand him at all. She was like a Seviper and Jake was like a Zangoose; the two always feuded.

"I can be wherever I want, James." Shelby said.

"It's Jake…" Jake muttered before walking off. He got to his next class and was about halfway through it when the intercom sounded.

"Mrs. Jones, can I see Jake Harrison in my office please?" The principal asked. Jake noticed his teacher, Mrs. Jones, looking nervous, like she knew something about this. Jake hid his speculation and stood up from his desk, grabbing his backpack and walking out of the class without a saw from his teacher.

He walked all the way down to the first floor of the boarding school and entered the main office where the principal was waiting for him. Next to him was a man who looked to be in his 30s and resembled Professor Birch of Hoenn.

"Jake, glad you could make it." The principal said. "I'm sure you know this man here?" He gestured to the man next to him.

"…no, I don't…" Jake muttered. "Should I?"

"Yes, you should." The principal said. "This is Professor Hazel. His lab is set up in town."

'_Wait, THE Professor Hazel of Valmio?! What's he even doing here?!'_

Jake's mind was racing already at the mention of Professor Hazel's name.

"Hello Jake, I'm sure you weren't expecting me to be here." Professor Hazel said. He held out his hand. "I'm Professor Hazel, but you can simply refer to me as the professor." Jake shook the professor's hand. The handshake was firm, and Jake was glad that Hazel didn't feel his hand quivering.

Professor Hazel was a well known professor in the Pokemon community in general. His studies focused on that of legendary Pokemon and Primal Reversion of some Pokemon, such as Groudon and Kyogre. Jake was fairly nervous, as Professor Hazel was one of the people he idolized when he was younger. He always hoped to become a professor like him and discover the truth behind Primal Reversion and legendary Pokemon.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked.

"Well, I've done some talking with the principal and your teachers." Hazel said. "I've also called up your mother."

'…_my mother?'_

"We've all been talking." Hazel said. "And we all think that…it's time."

"It's time?" Jake asked. "It's time for what?"

"Come with me." Hazel said, standing up.

He led Jake out of the large school and into the not so busy Aries Town. Jake blocked his eyes from the sun as he saw bird Pokemon like Starly and Fletchling flying overhead. He couldn't remember the last time he was outside of the school. Hazel led Jake at least halfway across town until they reached a large white building with the letters L, A, and B engraved above the glass doorway, spelling out 'LAB'.

'_Wait…am I really…is this happening?'_

They both entered and walked down a hall. Hazel greeted his numerous lab aids as they walked. Finally, they reached the end of the hall where they entered through another doorway. In this room, many books neatly filled the spaces of bookshelves, and many machines and computers were around the room.

"Jake, it's time for you to get a Pokemon." Hazel said.

"W-What?!" Jake asked in disbelief. "You mean…I can finally become a Pokemon trainer?"

"Well, yes but…" Hazel began.

"What Pokemon can I choose?" Jake asked. He was getting excited. "Bulbasaur? Charmander? Squirtle? Cyndaquil? Chikorita? Totodile?"

"Settle down, settle down." Hazel said smiling. "I'm assigning you something different."

"Huh? What?" Jake asked.

"I'm assigning a special Pokemon to you." Hazel said. "And I think you'll be happy to meet him."

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

…**I don't think this story will take off, but I have some confidence.**

**Well, the introductory chapter is done, which for some reason is always the most boring chapter for me to write. You've met the main character and the rival, as well as the regional professor. That's about all that's happened this chapter, but it's an introductory chapter, so what do you expect?**

**Oh, and just a heads up, this story won't contain any new Pokemon.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, reviews are highly appreciated, and as always…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huh, never thought I would continue this. But I did, so…yeah.**

**In the last chapter, the region of Valmio was introduced. We met our protagonist Jake, as well as his rival, Shelby, and the professor, Professor Hazel. Jake learned he was going to be assigned a 'special' Pokemon…and that's about all that happened.**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Chapter 2: The Journey Begins_

"W-What?" Jake asked, a little shocked by what Professor Hazel had just told him. "You're assigning me a 'special' Pokemon?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hazel asked.

"U-Um, no, professor." Jake said.

'_It's just that 'special' Pokemon are hard to raise and take care of, and they can be a nuisance too.'_

Jake tried to shrug off any bad thoughts he had on the idea of taking care of a 'special' Pokemon. Hazel smiled and led Jake to some shelves at the back of the room. The shelves were lined with many, many Pokeballs that contained Pokemon. Some of them were marked with tags. The ones marked with tags contained 'special' Pokemon. In the center of the first shelf was a dusty Pokeball that looked like it had been sitting there for a long time. Hazel took it and blew the dust off of it.

"Well, this little guy will be your assigned special Pokemon." Hazel said, handing the Pokeball to Jake. Jake looked at the tag.

_ID: 33514 - Nickname: "Zang" - Gender: Male_

"Hmm…what Pokemon is it, professor?" Jake asked.

"Go ahead and find out." Hazel said.

Jake stared at the Pokeball for a moment. Then, after a moment of hesitation, he threw out the Pokeball. Out from the Pokeball came a white cat-ferret like Pokemon with a busy tail, as well as red claws and red markings on its body.

"A Zangoose?" Jake asked. The Zangoose looked around before noticing Jake. Instead of growling at the new face, it whimpered and hid behind a table.

"This is Zang, your assigned special Pokemon." Hazel said. "He's quite timid, and it's your job to help him step out of his shell."

"…um, okay…" Jake muttered.

"Here, take his Pokeball." Hazel handed Jake Zang's Pokeball. Jake stared at it before shoving it in his pocket. "Zang typically prefers it outside of his Pokeball, so you might not need it that much."

"But it's clear he doesn't even like me, so why would he want to follow me?" Jake asked.

"It's not that he doesn't like you." Hazel said, walking over to the frightened Zangoose and pet his head. "He's just afraid. He means no harm, I can assure you that."

"Why is he afraid of everything?" Jake asked.

"He's suffered trauma earlier in his life, around the time he was a newborn." Hazel explained. "I'd rather not go in to too much detail, but-"

"It involved Seviper?" Jake finished. Hazel was about to reply when Zang yelped at the mention of Seviper. Hazel nodded quietly.

'_Geez, this Zangoose is a wuss. I've gotta put up with him, too.'_

Jake sighed and walked over to Zang, kneeling down by him.

"Um, hi Zang." Jake said. "I'm your new trainer, I guess." Zang stared at the new face for a while. Jake held out his hand to the Pokemon.

"Go on, Zang." Hazel said to the Pokemon. "You can trust him." Zang hesitantly took Jake's hand. Jake stood up, helping Zang up with him. "You two look like a good pair already."

"Um, thanks." Jake said. Hazel walked over to cabinet and opened it, taking out a tray. He placed the tray on the table in front of Jake. On it were five Pokeballs and a red Pokedex with an engraving on it. Jake read it in his mind.

_Spectrum Sciences Regional Pokedex - Valmio Brand_

"Five Pokeballs and one Pokedex." Hazel said. "That's all you'll need to start your journey."

"Um, can I also have a map?" Jake asked. "I've never left Aries Town so I have no idea where to go."

"Right, right." Hazel said. He searched within the cabinet for a moment before pulling out a foldable map of the Valmio region. "Here you are." He handed it to Jake.

"Thanks professor." Jake said. He was about to leave when Hazel called him back.

"I have one more thing to give you." He said. He handed Jake a notebook with Zang's name written on the front.

"What's this?" Jake asked.

"I've taken notes on Zang and his behavior and personality during my studies." Hazel said. "I'm sure you might find them useful if you're curious about Zang's actions."

"Um, thanks." Jake said. He put the notebook in his backpack and stuck his map in his pocket.

"You best be off, your journey is about to begin." Hazel said. Jake smiled and left the lab, Zang following close behind trotting on all fours, albeit with slight reluctance.

'_That boy will go places. Of course, he also has that…condition of his. I hope he and Zang will be alright.'_

:::::

"Well, out here is Route 1." Jake said to himself. He and Zang were at the exit of Aries Town, which lead north into a nice, lush forest path, a little bit of sunlight shining down through the canopy of trees. He turned to his new partner Pokemon. "You ready?" Zang looked up at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He reassured his starter. "Let's go."

The two walked off into the route, marveling at the beautiful nature before them. Jake pulled out his map.

"Hmm…Taurus Town is directly through here, and a gym is there, too." He said to himself, studying the map. He looked down at Zang, who was again trotting on all fours. "You wanna challenge a Pokemon gym?" Zang looked up at him in slight confusion.

"Oh, you're here." A familiar voice said. Jake was a bit surprised, but his expression quickly turned to annoyed. He turned around to see an all too familiar face behind him.

'_Shelby. Of course you're here, why wouldn't you be?'_

"What do you want?" Jake asked in an uninterested tone.

"I'm just here to ask why you're leaving the Boarding School." Shelby said. "What, you have a Pokemon now?"

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I do." Shelby said. "I was just about to head off on a journey, but now that I see you're here, the idea of having fun quickly went down the drain." Jake rolled his eyes.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have?" Jake asked, still not really interested. "Fire type, water type, or grass type?"

"None of the above." Shelby replied. "I actually have a Pokemon that I requested from Professor Hazel. One that will easily counter your Pokemon." Jake recognized the look in her eye. It was her 'I've been planning something like this for a while' look, something he had seen only one other time when he flunked a test, when his notes were 'accidentally' torn up by Shelby's training Pokemon.

"What Pokemon…?" Jake asked, a slight bit of intrigue in his voice. Shelby smirked and brought out a regular Pokeball.

"Come on out, Seviper." She said slyly. She tossed the Pokeball into the air and it opened, revealing a large navy-blue snake Pokemon with red fangs and colored markings on its body and a blade-like tail. Jake's eyes widened. Zang quickly became frightened, letting out a fearful yelp before hiding behind Jake. The Seviper took notice and lunged towards Jake. Jake jumped away quickly, leaving Zang out in the opening. He was tackled by the Seviper and was quickly constricted in its grasp.

"Shelby, call it back." Jake commanded. Shelby simply smirked.

"Constrict." She commanded. Seviper's grip on Zang tightened as he let out a whimper of both pain and fear. Jake quickly pulled out Zang's Pokeball and recalled him back inside, then brought him back out again beside him.

"What the hell?!" Jake angrily shouted at Shelby. "That Seviper could have killed him!"

"Hope you enjoy your adventure." Shelby smirked and recalled her Seviper before it could attack Zang again, then walked off into another part of Route 1. Zang trembled and hid behind Jake, who knelt down to face his Pokemon.

"You okay?" He asked. The Zangoose quivered more. Jake pet his head. Zang was startled but calmed down a bit. Jake smiled. "Come on, pal. Let's go on an adventure." He stood back up and Zang began to following him down Route 1.

'_Maybe this Zangoose won't be so bad after all…'_

:::::

After about an hour of walking, Jake and Zang emerged from Route 1 into a town slightly bigger than Aries Town. This town was Taurus Town, and the population was about 900 to 920 inhabitants. It featured, of course, the usual Pokemon Center and Pokemart, but in the center of the town was a building about the size of the Pokemon Lab back in Aries Town. It had a bronze roofing in the shape of a dome and was colored gray all around the exterior walls. Above the glass double doors was the word 'GYM'.

"So this is Taurus Town…" Jake said to himself. He and Zang walked along the stone pathway.

A few hedges lined the path with benches here and there. Streetlamps were around as well, and flowers were planted amongst the soil in various spots, blowing in the wind along with the blades of grass. They continued walking along the path before ending up in a plaza like area with food stands, tables, chairs, benches, waste bins, and buildings as well. As soon as they arrived there, Zang caught a whiff of something strong, yet tasty. He recognized the scent and smiled sprinting off towards a food stand. Jake was confused, but he thought to pull out Professor Hazel's notes on Zang. He looked through a few pages before finding one page that was what answered the question in his mind.

_Zang seems to be much more interested in eating food meant for humans rather than food meant for Pokemon. Pokefood and berries he won't eat, but he wouldn't pass up Onigiri if it was offered to him._

Jake sighed and walked over to the food stand. Zang was watching the vendors make the food, a smile on his face and his tail wagging. Jake reached the stand when a small tray was set in front of Zang by a smiling vendor.

"Here you go, little guy!" He said happily. "One fresh tray of takoyaki, just for you!"

'_Takoyaki? Zang really is interested in human food…'_

"Huh?" The vendor took notice of Jake's presence. "Is this your Zangoose, sir?" Zang began eating happily while Jake snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he's mine." Jake said. "Sorry if he's causing trouble."

"No need to apologize, everything is fine." The vendor said.

"Anyways, how much do I owe?" Jake took out a wallet filled with at least 3000 PokeYen.

"No need to pay, sir." The vendor said. "It's on the house."

"Really?" Jake asked. "Thanks." The vendor took the tray and brought it over to a table, setting it down and letting the trainer and his Pokemon sit.

"Enjoy." The vendor said before walking back to his stand.

"You really like takoyaki, don't you?" Jake asked. Zang was too busy eating to notice his question. Jake smiled and rolled his eyes.

'_He's actually kinda cute when he's happy.'_

Jake then took out his regional map of Valmio. He began reading the section on Taurus Town.

'_Hmm, the gym here is a fighting type gym. That could be a problem considering normal types have a disadvantage against fighting types.'_

Jake looked up from his map and noticed his partner already done eating, a happy smile plastered on his face. Jake couldn't help but smile himself. Normally, Zangoose were not as happy as this one, they were usually cold or vicious around others. Rarely were they ever happy like Zang was. Jake put his map away and looked around before noticing a building that caught his eye. It looked like a Pokemart but it had a green roof with the words 'Spectrum Sciences - Taurus Branch' engraved above the doors.

'_A science center? Maybe I'll check that place out…'_

Jake returned the empty tray to the vendor, then he walked off towards the science center, Zang trotting closely behind. The two of them entered and found it empty. It wasn't abandoned, however. It was cleaned up and pristine, and the lights in the main lobby turned on at the sensing of motion. They looked around before hearing footsteps coming from a room on the left.

"Oh no, did someone come in?" A voice said. The voice had a very slight British tone to it. A door on the left side of the room opened, revealing a young adult, who looked to be about 21 or 22 years of age, with black hair with a dark-purplish tone to it, a white buttoned-up lab coat, black jeans, and black shoes. He also had on a pair of glasses. "I'm sorry but we aren't having any-" He stopped when he saw Jake and Zang. "…visitors right now…" He stopped in his tracks and simply stared at the boy and his Pokemon.

"…um, are you okay sir?" Jake asked. The man blinked a bit and came back to reality.

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine." He said. "I'm sorry, but we aren't allowing visitors inside of the facility right now."

"Sorry for intruding." Jake said. "It's just that my Pokedex says it was made by Spectrum Sciences so I thought that I could…come in and take a look around…"

"Hm? Oh, yes, we at Spectrum Sciences have indeed invented the regional Pokedex for Valmio." The man said. He noticed Zang and walked towards him. "Hmm, interesting. You've caught a Zangoose?" Zang slowly cowered behind Jake as the man got closer.

"No, I didn't catch him." Jake said. "He's my starter."

"I'm assuming he's a special Pokemon?" The man asked. Jake nodded.

"Try not to get too close." He said. "He gets scared easily."

"Hmm…" The man stepped back. "…I'm afraid you still have to leave, but before you do…" He took out a Pokeball. "…how about a Pokemon battle?"

"Um, okay…?" Jake said, a little bit unsure. "I guess we can battle mister…" He paused, not knowing the man's name.

"Stryker. The name is Stryker." The man said.

'_Weird name, weird guy…'_

"Well? Are you up for it?" Stryker asked.

"…okay, I guess." Jake said. He turned to his Pokemon. "Well? You wanna battle?" Zang looked at Jake and smiled. "Well then, you have your answer."

"Excellent." Stryker said. "Let's meet at the battlegrounds outside."

:::::

Both Jake and Stryker were positioned opposite each other at the battlegrounds outside of the science center. A small crowd of people decided to watch the battle. Stryker held up the same Pokeball from before.

"Scyther." He said. The Pokeball opened and a Scyther appeared. The Pokeball closed and Stryker put it away. "Well, there's my Pokemon. How about yours?"

"You ready Zang?" Jake asked his partner. Zang smirked and readied himself for battle on the battleground.

'_Wow, he must like to battle.'_

"I shall allow you the first move." Stryker said. Jake took out his Pokedex to look at Zang's current moveset.

'_Hmm…not too many moves, only three; Scratch, Leer, and Quick Attack.'_

"Zang! Use Quick Attack!" Jake commanded. Zang quickly darted forward towards the Scyther. Stryker adjusted his glasses.

"Dodge it, then use Fury Cutter." He said calmly. Scyther jumped into the air out of the way, then came back down using Fury Cutter as a counterattack. The attack made contact and sent Zang tumbling back over to Jake. He got up and was still determined to win the battle.

"Lower its defenses with Leer, then use another Quick Attack!" Jake commanded. Zang glared at the Scyther, making it shudder, then darted forwards, striking the Scyther and knocking it backwards.

"Get up and use Fury Cutter once more." Stryker commanded. The Scyther quickly got up and darted towards Zang, ready to attack.

"Dodge it! Then use Scratch to finish it off!" Jake commanded. Zang darted to his left to dodge the oncoming attack, then slashed at the Scyther with his claws, knocking it down on the ground, fainting it as well.

"Hmm…" Stryker adjusted his glasses and recalled Scyther into its Pokeball. "Your Pokemon is quite strong" He walked over to Jake and smiled, shaking his hand. "Good luck on your adventure." Then Stryker walked back towards the science center. Jake noticed something was in his hand. It was a small white stone that looked and felt like a marble. It had a red pattern on it that looked like DNA.

'_Is this…a Mega Stone?'_

**-(End Of Chapter)-**

**I kind of had fun writing this chapter, something I normally don't have when writing. That doesn't mean I don't like to write, though. It just means writing is too bland for me.**

**Anyways, stuff happened. Jake got his starter, Shelby got her starter, the two are still as heated as ever. Jake and Zang made it to Taurus Town, where the first gym lies. They explored the science center located there and met a man named Stryker, who helped invent the Valmio branded Pokedex. Jake battled Stryker with Jake emerging the victor, then he received something that he believes to be a Mega Stone. If it is, what Pokemon could it be for? Also, I based the region of Valmio off of Japan obviously, more specifically the entire island of Shikoku. This is why Japanese food items and cultures will be appearing much more often than American cultures, though I will be balancing the two cultures out in this story. Consider this story like an episode of the Pokemon anime that I'm dubbing into English…or don't, I guess.**

**This also means that the region of Valmio is bigger than some previous regions, meaning there will be a lot to explore. And if you haven't already figured it out, the town names are based on the signs of the Zodiac. I figured that would be a cool theme.**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, reviews are highly appreciated, and as always…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**~087-B**


End file.
